


Speak Easy

by anothergalaxy



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, Drinking, Drug Use, Illegal Activities, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:59:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothergalaxy/pseuds/anothergalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feldspars is a very well known speakeasy in the mountains of Colorado, with a gang of rebels running the place and more than one or two good reasons to visit. The company, the entertainment, and most importantly the gin. No one could make gin taste like Tweek Tweak could make it taste. Something about him makes you feel out of control when you thought you finally had it all figured out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak Easy

If you find yourself wanting to partake in some some illegal drinking, the only place in town really is Feldspars. I'm not saying that because they do a good business, I'm saying that because he is the only one smart enough to not be constantly incarcerated. Sure, he has guys who could take care of the club if he were to be arrested but that hasn't happened yet. Feldspars is all about a chill atmosphere, very easy going. Which isn't really surprising once you get to know Feldspar himself. In my own opinion, he's just kind of an asshole but I can't say I've known him very long.  
It has only been about 3 months since Kenny McCormick, who is very much a man of many hats, got me into business with his crew at the speakeasy. Kenny and I have been friends for as long as I can remember. He met Feldspar through business means a few months after the alcohol ban. Feldspar is pretty brash and very dull, but he is quite the attractive man and also, apparently, flush with cash. I'm not sure how he came about the money, if the speakeasy had anything to do with it or not, but you don't question the guy who signs your checks. Figuratively speaking, of course, because this is definitely off the books, with how illegal it is anyway.  
You see, the last 3 years of my life have been perfecting and maintaining a quickly growing gin operation right from my household. Seeing as how alcohol had been outlawed a few years prior, my parents knew people would have the itch to drink still, and why not benefit from that? Making gin isn't hard, anyone could do it. Making gin that's actually good is a different story. Our gin is the best in this town, even the state. And I know what you're thinking, ‘Tweek everyone who makes alcohol in their tub thinks that about themself!’, but when you have people traveling from other parts of the country because they caught word of how amazing the gin here is you'd think that too. Not that I'm bragging or anything. Or maybe I am.  
A sharp knock at my door rips me from my thoughts and I turn to the door with a strangled noise clawing up my throat. The knob turns and I freeze, until I see Feldspars telltale black mop of hair and I settle. He smirks and my mouth twists into a frown.  
“You come to h-help load the st-stuff up?” I jut my thumb back to point out the half loaded barrels. He shrugs, just a barely there motion, then turns to leave.  
“Just seeing how far you'd gotten. See you in a bit.” His voice quiets as he gets further away. I scoff and shake my head, seriously what an asshole! I mean I'm pulling in more than half of his business, he could at least be a little grateful. Kenny let's himself into the cramped bathroom and sits on the edge of the tub, dipping a finger into the liquid.  
“You ever tried this stuff before distillin’ it?” He ponders and places the finger in front of his face. I cross my arms and shake my head. Although I'm already 20, I've never tried the stuff, before or after it was done. He licks the undistilled gin from his fingers and frowns. My own frown had never left my face. Kenny shrugs and I shrug back, and now he's staring. A wide smile crosses his face before he stands and grabs a bowl to help fill the barrels.  
“So Feldspar was here huh?” He nudges my arm with his elbow and I scowl.  
“Yeah, no clue w-why he had to come all the way to my house to harass m-me. Guy’s a dick,” I rush the words and Kenny quirks his eyebrows. “I d-dont know why he goes out of his way to make me a-angry.” I scowl again and don't look at Kenny as I dump another bowl.  
“Feldspar is pretty out there. I get that.” Kenny steps next to you to dump his bowl out. I turn to him and he smiles then places his free hand on my head. “I always forget how little you are, kid. You got a ways to go. He'll warm up to you. He's just got a front is all.” His words are warm and his hand is gentle and there's a voice in the back of my head yelling at him to stop belittling me but he's just too genuine for me to be angry with him.  
Instead I huff and lean into his touch. “I'm not a kid.” I smile though and he moves back to fill another bowl.  
“Alright let's move it, Feldspar wants us there within the hour.” He grins and I frown again, which only makes the older blonde chuckle.

After 45 minutes working in mostly silence the barrels are all filled and capped. My parents come up to take them to the basement where they will sit for a long while before it's bottled and moved to the club. My mom smiles and pats my cheek then repeats the action to Kenny’s face as well. “You boys work so quickly!” Lovely job.” Kenny bats his eyelashes at her and I laugh and push him out of the bathroom. He escorts me to his beat up truck and I hop into the passenger side. The ride isn't long, and we reach the club within 10 minutes. Kenny parks on the side of the street and I follow him down an alleyway. There are shops on the street and a few open in the alley, but it's not easy to spot where the club is. We stop at an old wooden door at the end of the alley that is bathed in almost total darkness with a small eye hole cut into it. The door opens and we are greeted by none other than Clyde. He grins and pulls me to him, grabbing Kenny with his other arm.  
“I'm so glad you guys are here! Feldspar is in a mood today.” His last few words are hushed and I nod, eyes shifting around the room to see if there are other occupants. Kenny elbows me in the side with a chuckle before pulling out of Clyde's grasp.  
“This one here has learned that already.” Kenny takes a seat at the lone table in the room. “Speaking of, where is the boss?”  
Clyde points at the stairs and we both nod and I pull away from Clyde who is still hanging on my shoulders. “He's downstairs with everyone else. Everything should be all ready to open up. I'm on lookout tonight, you guys can head down.” He smiles then returns to his spot at the door. Kenny shrugs and follows as I start down the stairs. Bebe is perched on a stool, her short blonde hair is wavy and tied up with a feathery ribbon. The dress she's wearing shows a lot of leg and she looks gorgeous, like she does every other time I see her. She smiles at the two of us as we pass through the curtain to the main room. There's a round bar in the center of the room, and an opening in it that leads to the inside of the bar which also opens to a small stage. On the opposite side is a dance floor with tables littered in between it and the stage. Token is on the stage fooling around with some wires and Feldspar is behind the bar chatting with Bebe.  
“Hey guys, good to see you!” She stands from the stool and saunters over. Feldspar looks less that thrilled that he was cut off midsentence. I shrug at him before he turns away and I look back to see Bebe sling her arms around Kennys shoulders. I tug at the hem of your green button up and glance between Feldspar and Token for a moment before sighing and moving behind the bar to help sort bottles with Feldspar. No two batches are ever the same, sometimes you use different berries and peels, and all the labels are marked with an ingredient list and abv. He regards me only momentarily, then scoffs and wanders over to Token. I clench my fists then decide to just finish sorting on my own.  
When 8pm rolls around people start to show up. Mostly people who are usually here. There are a lot of people who are regulars here, and it's a nice routine I think. I'm behind the bar with Feldspar, serving customers and getting chatted up by people who know I make the alcohol. Kenny does so many different things I can't really narrow it down. He is the party guy and everyone knows it. Really livens the place up. Token and Bebe do the entertainment.  
By 10 the place is packed, and almost everyone is drunk. Not Feldspar, I've never seen him actually drink. Bebe, Token, Clyde and I are also sober. Kenny definitely isn't, not that I ever really see him not sort of drunk. There are a ton of people dancing and the tables are pretty full. I glance over at Feldspar and see he's chatting with someone. It's Kyle Broflovski, uniform and all. An imformant. It's none of my business so I turn to serve the next patron and come face to face with Bebe.  
“Augh!! Oh man, Jesus Bebe.” I clutch at the fabric of my shirt with one hand, the other grabbing a bottle from under the bar and handing it to her. She chuckles and reaches for it, popping the top and downing it in one fell swoop.  
“God, I was thirsty.” She gets up from her seat and hands me the bottle which I toss in the designated bin. She's gone with a wave and I'm left to tend to the rest of the customers.  
Without me really noticing the time flies by and it's 3 am. By then the crowd has thinned down to just a few regulars. Feldspar is no where to be seen and neither is Kenny or Token. The last few people there, Stan, Wendy, Kyle and a girl you've never met before, get up from their table and wave to Bebe and I as they leave. Bebe leaves to get Clyde to help close and I'm left alone. With a sigh I move from behind the bar to start gathering bottles and trash. Minutes pass before I feel a hand on my shoulder. I let out a shriek and drop the bag of bottles I'm carrying and the clatter to the ground. When I whip around I see a very strange although not unwelcome sight. Feldspar is inches from me, smiling. And not that smirk I was talking about earlier, but actually smiling.  
“You did really good tonight. I have something I want to talk to you about.” He nods with his head for me to follow before he starts walking to the back room. The warm feeling that was in my stomach is replaced with anxiety. What could he possibly want to talk to me about? I follow anyway, not wanting to start something with him. He sits at his desk and I stand in front of him awkwardly. He can't tell or doesn't care because he starts talking anyway.  
“So business was great tonight. Things have been getting better and better lately.”  
He looks at me expectantly and I fidget.  
“I know the people love the gin Tweek. I'm very thankful that Kenny introduced us. I want to ask you to become an official member of our group here.” He looks excited for once, and it's weird. It makes my stomach feel warm again. I nod dumbly, and he quirks an eyebrow.  
“Y-yeah, okay. Thank you.” I'm not really sure what to say. I'd never really thought about what being in their crew was like, or what they really do. He smiles and that answer seems to satisfy him.  
“Great. Now, it may be dangerous and I want you to be fully aware of what this means before we make it official.”  
I nod dumbly again and a wicked smile graces his face. I decide I've never felt whatever I'm feeling now before.


End file.
